Begging for Solace
by Project Zombie Shitstorm
Summary: Billy comforts Rebecca after he learns shes terrifyed of thunderstorms. Billy x Rebecca one-shot


_**I do not own Resident Evil or that characters!**_

A bright flash of light made Rebecca Chambers jump from her seat on her apartment's couch and made the coffee cup fall from her hands with a loud _crash_. She took a deep breath and tried her best to contain her fear so she wouldn't startle the man in the other room. With a heavy sigh, she distracted herself by picking up the pieces of the glass cup and cleaning up the spilled beverage. "Rebecca? What's wrong?" A masculine voice asked from behind her. "I-I'm fine, just got a shock is all." She replied uneasily. Billy Coen entered the living room with a confused frown on his serious face. "Just a shock, my ass. What happened?" He knelt and helped her pick up the remains of the cup.

Billy had been living with her ever since they were reunited in the Raccoon City outbreak and had (once again) fought for their lives to escape. After hearing news that the others had also made it out safely, she allowed herself to relax a little, much to Billy's relief. In the days she didn't hear from her friends, she was always tense and distracted and he often caught her staring at the phone. She had hardly reacted to his flirty comments, which increased his worries quite a bit. After getting a call from Jill Valentine saying that everyone was fine, she was so relived that she very nearly burst into tears.

And when they all got together again, everyone bombarded her with suggestive comments on her living with Billy. "So, do you keep the neighbors up at night?" Rebecca nearly knocked Chris out for saying that. They still got kicks out of mentally torturing her with her non-existent sex life.

With the mess cleaned up, he cornered her in the kitchen and crossed his arms with a determined look in his steel eyes. "Now talk, what's the matter?" Rebecca frowned and refused to answer, knowing if she did, he's probably pick on her for the rest of her life. Billy sighed and flashed her a tired smile. "The silent treatment? You're such a child." He hoped teasing her would make her fess up 'cause something was defiantly wrong if whatever-it-was made her quite literally jump a few feet in the air. Not even zombies could make her do that anymore.

Rebecca whirled to face him, annoyance clear as day in her green eyes and anger written all over her pixie face. Oh yeah, she was mad. She opened her mouth to snarl back a reply, only to be cut off by a loud crack of thunder and lightning that lit up the sky. Her face paled and she quickly dashed passed him, ignoring the look on his face. "Sorry, I forgot something I need to do.." She bolted into the living room and closed herself in the closet.

Billy followed her into the living room and cocked an eyebrow at her actions. "Becca, what the hell?" He asked, amusement plain in his deep voice. "I'm busy, go away!" Her terrified voice drifted from the confined space. Another crack of thunder made her yelp in surprise and press her back against one of the walls. Billy's brow creased in concern. "You okay, princess?" He reached for the knob only to find she had locked herself in.

"Peachy." Rebecca squeaked quietly. With a sigh, he rattled the knob again. "Open the door, Hun." He rapped his knuckles against the hard wood. With brief hesitation, the door creaked open, revealing her huddled form in the corner.

"You alright?" Billy knelt next to her and wrapped his muscled arm around her shaking form. She nodded, unable to utter a word as a bright flash illuminated the apartment which was followed by the inevitable crash of noise. "I see how it is. Come on, let's go sit down on the couch, okay?" He helped her to stand up and led her to the plush sofa, quickly locking her in an unbreakable embrace when she tried to flee as a burst of thunder made itself known.

"It's okay princess." Billy murmured in Rebecca's ear, rubbing her arms soothingly. She only let her body slacken against his chest, leaning closer as the wind and rain picked up outside. He wanted to ask her how she dealt with this in the past and at the Spencer Estate but decided that was for another time when she wasn't shaking like a leaf. They stayed like that for hours, Billy whispering softly into her ear and Rebecca stopped flinching every time the thunder cracked. After a while, she eventually closed her eyes and slipped into a dreamless slumber.

"Goodnight, Dollface."

With a tired smile, he shut his eyes and let himself drift to sleep as well, but not before catching something the medic mumbled in her sleep.

"Night Billy Goat."

_Meh, a quick one shot I came up with while I was talking to Jill Valentine the Sandwich during a storm. It's short, I apologize but I'm dead tired from the weekend and I just got yelled at to get my ass in bed (its 2:39AM) so I'll fix the damn thing later. _

_This was also a 'I'm still alive guys :D' thing, so yay… (yawn) _

_So till later, and whenever I feel like writing again…. Bye._

_(GODDAMNED INSECTS! -flail-)_


End file.
